1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for receiving control information through an enhanced physical downlink control channel (EPDCCH).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various kinds of communication services such as voice and data. Generally, these communication systems are multiple access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth and transmit power). Examples of multiple access systems include a code division multiple access (CDMA) system, a frequency division multiple access (FDMA) system, a time division multiple access (TDMA) system, an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system, a single carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) system, and a multi-carrier frequency division multiple access (MC-FDMA) system.
An object of the present invention devised to solve the problem lies in a method for determining the number of enhanced resource element groups (EREGs) per physical resource block (PRB) pair and the number of enhanced control channel elements (ECCEs) per PRB pair in transmitting and receiving control information through an EPDCCH.
It is to be understood that technical objects to be achieved by the present invention are not limited to the aforementioned technical object and other technical objects which are not mentioned herein will be apparent from the following description to one of ordinary skill in the art to which the present invention pertains.